Axis
The Axis (also known as L'Axizor) is a mysterious race of equally mysterious origin, with a sickening goal - to rebuild the universe in their image, by either conquering, assimilating or destroying everything living and non-living. The Axis shows no mercy, even to their own, and have been known to execute their own soldiers for things as simple as failing basic training. Unlike the Humans and Ta'Elans, the Axizians have no home world. Instead, their "home" is said to be a vast mothership "yard", orbiting a larger ship. Conquered planets, moons, and asteroids are used as outposts and supply centers, and any inhabitants are either enslaved or killed. Even captured enemy structures are usually scrapped and used to build Axizian technology. Only in cases where a conquered people happen to have previously unknown or superior technologies are their structures, tools, weapons, or vehicles preserved in any way. Unlike most human nations of antiquity, the Axizians show little or no interest in the women and children of captured adversaries. Instead, women and children are considered to be just as expendable as the men, and unless they are useful for slave labour, assimilation or research, they are destroyed. History At the time of writing, the history of the Axis remains shrouded in mystery. The Axis appeared in Ta'Elan space around 2750, and in Human space in 2900. Despite their claims of being timeless, information recovered by the Ta'Elans suggest that they have roots on earth some time around 2150. Their leader is alleged to be at least 700 years old. Nomenclature Within Axizian culture, the leader of the Axis is referred to as either "The Axis" (with a capitalized T), "The Great Axis" or "Lord Axis". Collectively, the members are referred to as "the Axis". Biology The Axis is allegedly of earthly origin, and as a result, many members of the Axis are essentially human. However, a large percentage of Axizians, in fact the majority, are either Cyborgs or Androids . Even most normal human members of the Axis are implanted or interfaced with some kind of machinery. Human Axizians are of average height and weight, but tend to have greater muscle mass than normal humans, possibly because of hormones that are pumped into them from before birth. Even without any machinery, their mental and physical performance tends to be way above the normal human average, and they posses immunity to most diseases and toxins. What sets the cyborgs apart is that their machinery is a part of their biology, and usually cannot be removed without causing serious harm or even death. Cyborgs have nanites in their cells (with reserves stored in the blood and nerve cells), which give them various super-human abilities. Abilitiies All human and cyborg Axizians have the following abilities: *Enhanced sensory perception, including the ability to feel "presence". *Tissue regeneration, including the ability to repair or regrow damaged organs and limbs, albeit slowly compared to Ta'Elans. *Superhuman strength. *Superhuman agility. *Enhanced computational skills. Cyborgs also have the following abilities due to their nanites: *Superhuman speed. *Enhanced healing, including self-healing hair, nails, and bones. Cyborgs can heal within seconds or minutes of most injuries. *The ability to regrow lost limbs and other appendages very quickly. *Gravity resistance and flight. *The ability to interface with machines. *Electrosensitivity. Identifying Features Most Axizians have a second pupil, which seems to be non-biological in nature, which is visible when they are using their super-human visual abilities. Their eyes also glow with a variety of colours when they are under the direct control of The Great Axis or in the presence of a spiritually active Ta'Elan. Cyborg Weaponry Cyborgs (like Androids) have built in weaponry, powered either by a central power source, a network of power generators in their lymph nodes, their nanites, or their own organs. These weapons range from simple guns and lance-throwers, to complex energy weapons. Originally, the Axis reserved such weapons for heavy warfare, when their enemies used tanks and other heavy duty implements. However, upon meeting the Ta'Elans, they had to change tactics, and now make extensive use of their energy weapons, which are able to by-pass the Ta'Elan spirit shield. Government The Axis is ruled by a single despotic ruler, referred to informally as "The Axis" or "The Great Axis". His official title is "Lord Axis". His exact origin is unknown, but he has outfitted himself with the best of Axizian technology. His cells are infused with nanites, and his axial nervous system is connected to a communication network that gives him continual information about every activity within the Axis. As such, he is the most powerful person in the Axis, not only in status, but in a physical sense as well. He is knowledgeable about every raid they undertake, every person who enters the Axis, and every person who "leaves". This information is stored in a network of "memory nodes" in his lymph nodes. Below The Axis are his three children, two daughters and a son. Should anything happen to him, his son will succeed him as ruler of the Axis, though this is said to be unlikely to ever happen. Like their father, the Axizian Prince and Princesses have been outfitted with Axizian technology. However, by the decree of their father, they cannot recieve the level of integration with their enhancements that he has unless he is dead, and are essentially normal humans wearing machine enhancements. Should they rebel, the Axis has orders to "disconnect" them. It is believed that this might be what happened to their mother, though this has never been confirmed, despite the tradition of making an example of high ranking rebels. Military The Axis military consists mainly of androids. The reason given for this is not that humans are not expendable, but rather that the latent tendency for humans to rely on their emotions and compassion makes them bad for warfare. Axizians androids are designed to function without ever questioning or giving up on their mission. In terms of vehicles, the Axis has numerous space, air, and ground vehicles. Axizian motherships, such as the Helionix, Illusion and Ultimatum, are heavily armoured; many of them are used for direct attacks. Technology The Axis has developed technology way beyond the level of that found on earth in 2900. They can travel between the stars rather quickly, can heal most injuries and diseases, make extensive use of suspended animation, and are able to harness vast amounts of energy from the stars. However, their techological level is said to be lower than that of the Ta'Elans. Like the Ta'Elans, they have learned to access the spirit world, and make extensive use of it, though for much more sinister purposes. Category:Civilizations